


"MATCHMAKER, MATCHMAKER"

by blackillya



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: K/S ADVENT 2017, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-14 22:51:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13017837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackillya/pseuds/blackillya
Summary: Summary:	K/S Advent Challenge #107:  Scotty makes eggnog and Kirk gets blasted on it.  Spock assists Kirk back to his cabin and Kirk is very grabby handsy with him





	"MATCHMAKER, MATCHMAKER"

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Set after “Daggers of The Mind: Season 1, Ep 9 – the suggestion Tristan Adams, Director of Tantalus V, planted in Kirk’s mind concerning an obsessive longing for Helen Noel, resurfaces. In his befuddled mind that obsession is now Spock

James T Kirk enters the last of log into the computer, punches in his personal code, rubs his eyes, and lets out a weary sigh.

Less than a month ago he had been the victim of the neural neutralizer at he hands of Tristan Adams, the late Director of the colony for the criminally insane on Tantalus V.

That night, after his shift was over, he had talked to McCoy and Spock, confessing his fear of nightmares if he slept. McCoy had prescribed sleeping pills. As a rule, he ignored medical advice, but, in rare incidents like this, he obeyed. 

Boy, did they work! There could have been a Level 10 shockwave and he wouldn’t have noticed. 

There was one drawback - being a night person it limited his evening activities, for all he wanted to do crawl into that welcoming invention called a bed; but, as Captain of a Federation starship, he and duty, bound to attend the annual Christmas Party. //Just for an hour// he decided. //Then hello slumber land//

Mind made up he ignored the pill sitting on his night stand, left his quarters and heads for the rec room.

KSKSKSKSKSHAPPYHOLIDYSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSHAPPYHOLIDYSKSKSKSKS

Four hours, and several renditions of Jingle Bells, later, Spock, First Officer of the Enterprise realized his Captain was more than drunk, he was. - what was the ancient Earth term - ah, yes, plastered.

Taking advantage of the fact that the human was trying to remain upright at the entrance to the rec room, he slipped his arms around the slim waist and made their exit.

Their progress from the turbo lift to Kirk’s quarters was, fortunately, uneventful considering most of the crew was at the party and the departments were run by a skeleton crew: nevertheless, Spock allowed himself a moment of pride as his friend tried to walk as straight as possible.

Once they arrived at their destination, Kirk collapsed. Spock caught the man in his arms, placed him on the bunk, and up, and began to undress him.

KSKSKSKSKSHAPPYHOLIDYSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSHAPPYHOLIDYSKSKSKSKS

Kirk’s first conscious thought was that he wasn’t alone. The second was the feeling of strong hands gently massaging his throbbing hand. “Hammam” he purred. “That’s nice.”

“I am pleased. Shall I continue?”, replied a familiar male voice.

Kirk froze. Suddenly, in his still befuddled mind, he was back in the treatment room on Tantalus V. Tristan Adams voice droning in his head. You’re madly in love with him, James Kirk.

“No. Not him.... her,” he replied out loud.

No. You have suppressed your love, your longing for him all these years.

“All these years, Spock, I’ve loved you...”

“Good. Good. Now tell him, show him.”

“Yes. Must tell him, show him.”

Reaching up he encircled the Vulcan’s neck and pulled him down until the lean body covered his. “I love you, Spock. Dr. Adams says I do. He says I have loved you for years. Have you loved me all these years?”

KSKSKSKSKSHAPPYHOLIDYSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSHAPPYHOLIDYSKSKSKSKS

Spock, for his part, was momentarily stunned. As a Vulcan he considered the belief in fantasies becoming realities, illogical; however, his human half, and body, had other plans.

This confirmed his suspicions. A mind link had formed while he had been massaging Kirk’s head. He could hear Adams’ voice, but, some of the words differed from the official report.

His thoughts were interrupted by Kirk’s hands roaming over his body - which was also causing the most exquisite sensations - and the husky whisper ‘You feel so good, Spock’.

It was time. His next words would determine the course of their non-professional relationship.

Wiggling one hand free, he accessed the meld points. “My mind to your mind”, he intoned.

“Your thoughts to my thoughts”, Kirk replied in kind.

“Our minds are merging.”

“Our minds are one.” //Spock? //

//Yes, Jim. I am here//

//Why did we go back to Tantalus V? //

//We are far from Tantalus V and Dr. Adams is dead//

//Can’t be. I heard him....in my head//

//You have not fully recovered from the effects of the neural neutralizer. The ‘secret ingredient’ in Mr. Scott’s eggnog gave you a hangover and triggered residual suggestions//

//Oh. Then you heard my responses? //

//Yes. You spoke out loud//

//And //

//If you release me, and make room, I will get undressed and join you//

Kirk, reluctantly, obeyed. “Could you get us a large pot of black coffee first?”, he asked.

“Affirmative”, Spock replied. “I shall return.”

So, saying he left the cabin.

Kirk, already dressed for bed thanks to the efficiency of his First Officer, settled down to wait. After all, the had all night.

KSKSKSKSKSHAPPYHOLIDYSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSHAPPYHOLIDYSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSHAPPYHOLIDYSKSKSKSKS

December 24th  
Old Earth Calendar  
Sickbay

The insistent buzzing of the antique alarm clock woke Leonard McCoy just when he was fitful sleep. Opening one bleary eye he read the luminous dial. It read 5am.

Sighing heavily, he rolled over - slowly, reached out and silenced the device with a firm slap of his hand, sat up, waited for his vision to clear, and poured himself a large cup of strong black coffee from the antique pot resting on his night stand.

The party had been a rousing success and he had made certain the attendees got safely back to their quarters.

Three healthy sips later, he rose, dressed, and went into his office. “Time to check on my favorite patients. Computer, give me the location of Captain Kirk and First Officer Spock.”

**Working. First Office Spock is in the Captain’s quarters**

“Has he been there all night?”

**Affirmative**

“Give visual.”

**Working**

The blank screen was replaced by a scene that made him smile.

There, on Kirk’s bunk, bodies entwined in a loving embrace, lay the Captain, and First Officer, of the Enterprise, in peaceful slumber.

He knew that bottle of 500 year-old Bourbon would not only come in handy one day, but, mix well with eggnog and 500 year-old Glenfinnan Scotch. “Computer.”

**Working** 

“Pull up the duty roster for today, and alert Mr. Scott; time to make some changes.”

NEVER THE END


End file.
